It's Love
by Ditzy Random Blonde
Summary: 2nd chapter up! Oh and I'm just saying sorry in advanced cause I made a few mistakes which I was to lazy to fix ............yea anyways hope it doesnt bother you to much have fun reading lol.
1. The Talk

**Blossom: Bubbles are you ready for school yet?**

**Bubbles: I can't find anything for show&tell.**

**Buttercup: Just pick something so we can go!**

**Blossom: We'll leave without you!**

**Bubbles: Coming.**

**Buttercup: Finally, I thought we would be here all day.**

**Blossom: So what are you bringing Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: This beauty right here.**

**(Buttercup holds up a baseball card)**

**Blossom: Cool so what do you think Bubbles is bringing?**

**Buttercup: Probably another drawing.**

**Bubbles: Ok Im ready!**

**(Bubbles walk's down the stairs holding octi)**

**Buttercup: Bubbles don't tell me you're bringing that hold rag doll?**

**Bubbles: And what if I am?**

**Blossom: Girls we can settle this later, we're already late for school.**

**(All three girls nodded and started for school)**

**(Later at pokey oats...)**

**Miss Kean: Ok class time to take out all of your show&tells.**

**(RING, RING)**

**Blossom: Hello mayor, what an explosion at the mall, right we're on our way!**

**PPG's: Miss Kean can we...**

**Miss Kean: Go ahead girls just be back before lunch.**

**PPG's: We will Miss Kean.**

**(Later at the mall...)**

**Butch: Well look who it is the powerbluffs.**

**Buttercup: Ha ha ha very funny Butch.**

**Blossom: Buttercup stop flirting and get over here.**

**Buttercup: IM NOT FLRITING!**

**Blossom: Whatever...**

**(Blossom rolls eyes)**

**Bubbles: Giggles**

**Buttercup: Uhh shut up blondie.**

**Butch: What's... flirting?**

**(The girls slightly blush)**

**Blossom: Well uhh ya see flirting is what you do if you like someone or want them to like you as in...**

**Buttercup: Mushy stuff.**

**(Buttercup sticks her tongue out) **

**Bubbles: I think it's kinda fun.**

**Blossom+Buttercup: ...**

**Bubbles: What don't act like you don't.**

**Buttercup: EWWW NO WAY!**

**Blossom: Buttercups right and plus we're to young.**

**Bubbles: To young for what?**

**Buttercup: Blossom you take this one.**

**Blossom: Well umm ya see boys aren't as useless as we make them out to be.**

**Bubble: Uhh I don't get it.**

**Buttercup: BELIEVE ME you don't wanna get it.**

**Bubbles: GET WHAT!**

**Butch: What are you girly's talking bout now.**

**Brick: BUTCH what are you doin talking to these sissy's?**

**Butch: I asked what flirting was.**

**Brick: Flirting...**

**(Brick had a puzzled look)**

**Bubbles: Blossom could you maybe give me a little more info.**

**Buttercup: Bubbles Im warning you, it's not to late.**

**Blossom: She's right you're WAY to innocent to hear this.**

**Brick: Well were NOT so start talking.**

**(Blossom goes over to brick and whispers THE TALK  into bricks ear)**

**Brick: ...**

**Blossom: Umm brick say something.**

**Butch: Hey what she say come on tell me TELL ME!**

**Brick: SHUT UP, I need to think.**

**Butch: FINE, then you tell me Buttercup!**

**(Buttercup pauses for a moment then goes over to Butch and does the same as Blossom and tells him EVERYTHING!)**

**Boomer: Hey guys what's up!**

**Bubbles: Some of us are girl's thank you very much.**

**(Out of nowhere Butch screams)**

**Butch: EWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Brick: Blossom.**

**Blossom: Umm yeah?**

**Brick: Is that really how it happens?**

**Buttercup: Fraid so.**

**Butch: Very AFRAID!**

**Boomer: What are you all talking about?**

**Bubbles: Yeah come on you can tell us ..., I mean me and Boomer.**

**Blossom: Fine you win but let's talk about this somewhere else.**

**(Later under a large tree at the park)**

**Boomer: ok spill it redhead!**

**(Brick looks at Boomer with DANGER in his eyes!)**

**Blossom: Ok' ok Buttercup you tell Bubbles and I'll tell Boomer.**

**(A half hour later or so after all the boys and girls were clear on WELL YA KNOW)**

**Brick: Does that mean when we're older and stuff we will like ... girls?**

**Blossom: Yeah not just as friends either.**

**Butch: Oh man I need to sit down.**

**Boomer: This is so wrong!**

**Buttercup: Yeah you're telling me.**

**Bubbles: But I already like boys.**

**Blossom: Not like THAT you don't.**

**Buttercup: Yeah you just get a lot of crushes, kissy kissy.**

**Blossom: Buttercup you're not any better.**

**Buttercup: What are you talking about, of course I am.**

**Blossom: That's not how I recall it.**

**Bubbles: Yeah What about Ace from the Gang Green Gang.**

**Blossom: Yeah you went all googly eyed and everything.**

**Buttercup: Yeah well at least im not like you kissing your boyfriend at school.**

**Blossom: For the last time HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND, the only reason I kissed is cause I felt bad for him and you know it!**

**Buttercup: Yeah, yeah like I believe that.**

**Blossom: Well at least I didn't get played like a fool.**

**Bubbles: Umm girls...**

**Blossom+Buttercup: STAY OUGHTA THIS!**

**Brick: Yeah Bubbles shut up this is just getting good.**

**Blossom: And plus at least it was only one for me!**

**Buttercup: What are talking about!**

**(Blossom gives an glare and looks towards Butch)**

**Blossom: Admit it you were jealous.**

**Buttercup: Of what that snake wanna, be!**

**Blossom: I never said what!**

**(Blossom raises an eyebrow at Buttercup)**

**Bubbles: She's right you were about to go nuts when your saw him drooling over her like a love struck puppydog.**

**Buttercup: Yeah well right now Blossom is the one making me nuts!**

**Blossom: Like you haven't already done that.**

**Buttercup: THAT'S IT!**

**(Buttercup charges at Blossom, but Blossom just smiles)**

**Blossom: Finally I was getting sick of talking actions speak louder then words anyway.**

**Buttercup: OH YEAH well Im going to make you eat your words!**

**Blossom: Hey Buttercup ya know how bad I am at keeping a secret.**

**Buttercup: You better not tell him!**

**Blossom: TELL HIM, so you DOoooo like him!**

**Bubbles: I knew it!**

**Blossom+Buttercup: For the last time STAY OUGHTA THIS BUBBLES!**

**Butch: LIKE WHO?**

**(Blossom smiles at Buttercup with a glare in her eyes and a smirk on her face)**

**Blossom: I think I feel my tongue slipping, Butter...cup...likes...**

**Buttercup: SHUT UP!**

**(Buttercup hits Blossom right in the kisser but Blossom just starts to laugh)**

**Blossom: Wow you must really like him to get worked up like this!**

**(Blossom continues to laugh then calms down)**

**Blossom: Im sorry don't worry I wont tell a soul, but I can't say the same for Bubbles!**

**(Blossom try's to hold back the laughter)**

**Bubbles: Giggles**

**Boomer: WOW this is better then T.V!**

**Brick: Yeah can we get a few instant replays!**

**Bubbles: NO, they yelled at me.**

**(Bubbles starts to tear up a little but doesn't cry)**

**Brick: So you guys were kidding, you don't really have a ... boyfriend?**

**(Brick looks at Blossom with a sad look in his eyes)**

**Buttercup: KIDDING did it sound like we were kidding!**

**Bubbles: Believe me they weren't kidding.**

**(Brick looks at Blossom with a hurt look)**

**Butch: So who do you like already.**

**(Butch looks at Buttercup)**

**Buttercup: I, I...**

**Butch: Well out with it already!**

**Buttercup: YOU ya happy now!**

**RRB'S: Gasp**

**Brick: Hey wait a minute this doesn't seem to be any news to you and Bubbles. **

**Bubbles: Giggles Blossom take it away.**

**Blossom: Umm I don't think this is a good time for that, we should wait awhile.**

**Bubbles: Aww you're no fun.**

**Brick: Umm does that mean you like me.**

**Blossom: NO, you're a criminal and I want nothing to do with you!**

**(Buttercup just goes to the other side of the tree and sits down holding her legs to her body)**

**Butch: Hey where'd Buttercup go.**

**(Bubbles points to Buttercup since Blossom and Brick were to wrapped up to even notice what Butch said and well Boomer's just plain dumb)**

**Butch: Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: Sniff, sniff what do you want.**

**(Butch try's to find the right words to say but he's speechless)**

**Buttercup: Well go ahead!**

**Butch: Go ahead and what?**

**Buttercup: Oh don't play stupid with me you came to laugh at me, RIGHT!**

**Butch: ...**

**Buttercup: That's what I thought.**

**Butch: Well ya know.**

**Buttercup: Huh.**

**Butch: You are hardcore enough for me.**

**Buttercup: ...**

**Butch: And I got to admit I sorta rather kiss you then anyone else... not saying I like kissing or anything.**

**(Buttercup rushes to hug Butch, Butch just squinted his eyes then began to melt in her arms)**

**Buttercup: Sorry about that ,stupid SO STUPID.**

**Butch: No that's ok it wasn't all that bad.**

**Bubbles: Giggles **

**Blossom: It's that same Stupid look!**

**Buttercup: Uhh hey girls how long were you standing there.**

**Blossom: Long enough to tell you two are in ...**

**Bubbles: WUV!**

**(Bubbles and Blossom burst out laughing)**

**Brick: Yeah man you gone soft on us.**

**Boomer: And you called me the sissy one!**

**Blossom: I hate to break this up but look.**

**(They all look up at the sky)**

**Bubbles: Wow it got dark real fast.**

**Boomer: Well that's what happens when you're having ... fun.**

**Brick: Yeah I guess we lost track of time.**

**Buttercup: So what now are we still ... enemy's.**

**Blossom: Nha I don't think so with you and your new boyfriend here.**

**Boomer+Bubbles: Giggle**

**Butch+Buttercup: Uhh SHUT UP blondie's!**

**Brick: But what about Mojo and Him they don't exactly like you girls.**

**Blossom: Yeah well who said we like them!**

**Bubbles: Geez Blossom calm down.**

**Blossom: NO! I don't like them one bit and I don't like those RRB's either!**

**Brick: WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH!**

**Buttercup: HEY, only I can yell at my sister!**

**Butch: Well then don't yell at my brother!**

**Buttercup: OHHH I can't believe I thought that tough guy act was cute!**

**Butch: Hey who said I was acting ya dumb wanna be girl and as for your stupid hug I hated it and I hate you more!**

**Buttercup: FINE!**

**Butch: FINE!**

**Boomer+Bubbles: Uhhhhh**

**Blossom+Brick+Buttercup+Butch: STAY OUGHTA THIS!**

**Boomer: Uhh you're always leaving us out ... uhh I mean me and Bubbles.**

**Blossom: Come on Bubbles let's go!**

**Bubbles: But ...**

**Blossom: I said LET'S GO!**

**Buttercup: You herd her blondie GET MOVIN!**

**(As the PPG's fly off Bubbles and Boomer whisper there goodbyes)**

**Bubbles: Bye...**

**Boomer: ...Bye.**

**(Later at the RRB's tree house)**

**Brick: I hope we never see those stupid girls again!**

**Butch: Yeah I can't believe I let her hug me!**

**(Butch stuck his tongue out)**

**Boomer: It's all that stupid redheads fault!**

**Brick: YEAH well if you and the blue bluff didn't keep budding in!**

**Butch: he's right Blossom was picking a fight with you It's all her ...**

**Brick: SHUT UP!**

**(Brick double punches Boomer and Butch sending them flying)**

**Brick: It's not just her fault it's everyone's so shut you mouths and go to sleep!**

**Butch+Boomer: ...**

**Brick: NOW!**

**(Later that night at the PPG's house the professor was furious)**

**Professor: You girls are late and it's three hours past your curfew!**

**Buttercup: Uhh I don't need no stupid curfew!**

**Professor: ...**

**Blossom: Sorry Professor we had a rough night.**

**Bubbles: Yeah a rowdy ruff night Giggles**

**Blossom: As I was saying, can we talk about this later.**

**Professor: Okay girls but don't think that means you're off the hook.**

**PPG's: We know, we know strait to bed.**

**(In the girl's room)**

**Blossom: I can't believe you Buttercup how could you like that gross stupid insane boy!**

**Buttercup: Im asking myself the same question.**

**Bubbles: Oh stop you two you know you like your counter parts!**

**Blossom: So you're saying you like Boomer ...**

**Bubbles: Uhh no ...**

**Blossom: Oh yeah sure ... GO TO SLEEP YOUNG LADY!**

**Buttercup: Ha, ha yeah go to sleep baby girl maybe you'll see your dreammmmm boy.**

**Blossom: THAT MEANS YOU TO BUTTERCUP.**

**Bubbles: Giggles**

**Blossom: I said GOODNIGHT LADYS!**

**Buttercup+Bubbles: Night!**

**(The next morning Him, Mojo and the boy's were getting ready to serve their worst)**

**Him: Boy's ya know what sets you apart from the PPG's.**

**Boomer: We're boys!**

**Butch: Our drive to win and kick butt!**

**Him: Good, god boy's ... Brick.**

**Brick: Oh well umm they're wimps.**

**Mojo: Yes all that may be true ... but they've been around longer then you boy's there for you boy's need to train extra hard to catch up.**

**Butch: We don't need no training to beat a lousy stupid ugly huggy wussy girl!**

**Brick: Shh Butch you'll give as away!**

**Him: Give as away huh!**

**Mojo: Where were you boy's last night ...REALLY and don't give me no we were bustin up cars!**

**Boomer: We were with the PPG's at the park under tree A BIG TREE and they told us the talk and everything!**

**Butch+Brick: BOOMER NO!**

**Him+Mojo: 0.0!**

**Boomer: Opps ... uhh ha, ha.**

**Him: THE TALK!**

**Mojo: THE PPG's!**

**Him: Hmm this could work ... Boys.**

**RRB's: Yeah?**

**Him: Did they tell you what getting played is?**

**Brick: No I don't think so why?**

**Him: Well in other words I want you boys to break their hearts understand.**

**Boomer: What do YOU mean break their hearts?**

**Him: Well that's easy my boy, pretend to like them get close then kiss another girl say you cant stand them tell them theirs another!**

**RRB's: ...**

**Him: Anything to shatter these girls!**

**Mojo: But wait what makes you think this will work?**

**Him: Lets just say I have a BAD feeling about this.**

**Brick: Does that mean we'll sorta be their ... boyfriends?**

**Him: No, no not for real anyway.**

**Boomer: Will we have to ... kiss them!**

**Him: Yes, yes but as I was saying all of it will be fake.**

**Butch: We're gonna have to say all kinds of mushy stuff huh?**

**(Butch makes a disgusted look on his face)**

**Mojo: Just go to their rooms and see for self's.**

**(The RRB's pause for a minute till they say)**

**RRB's: RIGHT!**

**(Back at the PPG's house the girls were still in bed when all of a sudden Blossom hears a tap on the window)**

**Blossom: BRICK!**

**(Brick grabs Blossom out side and holds her mouth shut)**

**Brick: Shh ya wanna give us away!**

**Blossom: And who said there's any US!**

**Brick: Oh stop it Blossom I know you like me.**

**Blossom: And what makes you say or even believe that?**

**Brick: Because Im, im ...CRAZY ABOUT YOU! **

**Blossom: ...**

**Brick: And I came to warn you.**

**Blossom: About what?**

**Brick: Him told as to hurt you girls by ... by breaking your hearts.**

**Blossom: Do your brothers know you're here?**

**Brick: No but Im sure they'd understand.**

**Blossom: Understand what?**

**Brick: I, I well umm uhh ya see.**

**Blossom: What is it already!**

**Brick: I LOVE YOU!**

**Blossom: ...**

**Brick: And I would be willing to give up crime if you'd be my ...**

**Blossom: I don't know what you want me to be but I was already yours!**

**(Brick turns red as his cap which makes him fail to notice Blossom was about to kiss him ON THE LIPS!)**

**Brick: Hmm ... mmmmmmmmmm.**

**(Blossom releases him from her kiss before speaking again)**

**Blossom: Brick are you ... are you ok?**

**Brick: That was ... that was amazing!**

**Blossom: Well Im glade you think so cause we're not done yet!**

**(Brick is taking by surprise with yet another kiss, A FRECH KISS but this time something happens!)**

**Blossom+Brick: OWWWWWWWWW!**

**(Brick and Blossom find them self's older 10 years older to be exact)**

**Brick: What was that? **

**(Brick looks at Blossom and his jaw literally drops)**

**Blossom: Brick wow you're a HUNK!**

**Brick: Well you don't look half bad your self cookie.**

**Blossom: Cookie, does that mean we're?**

**Brick: Together, YEP you better believe it beautiful!**

**Blossom: Brick?**

**Brick: Yes my little blossom bud.**

**Blossom: we're TENANGERS!**

**Brick: And is that a problem my sweet.**

**Blossom: Brick we're older how do you think it...**

**Brick: Your tender lips meeting mine.**

**Blossom: Brick be serious!**

**Brick: Ok, ok my dove.**

**Blossom: Brick how do we tell everyone we're 15?**

**Brick: Well first things first, do you think it will happen to our siblings?**

**Blossom: What, ya mean if they kiss?**

**Brick: Yeah, ON THE LIPS that is!**

**Bubbles: Wow I sure hope so...**

**Brick+Blossom: BUBBLES!**

**Bubbles: Te he he, uhh hi don't mind me im not here.**

**Blossom: Bubbles do YOU mind!**

**Bubbles: No not at all you two love birds just keep on flirting.**

**Buttercup: What's going on out here Im trying to get some shut eye?**

**Blossom: Uhh ...HE DID IT!**

**Buttercup: He did ...wha?**

**Bubbles: Oh believe me Blossom helpedGiggles**

**Blossom+Brick: BUBBLES!**

**Bubbles: I know I know stay out of it.**

**Buttercup: BLOSSOM WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!**

**Blossom: Well umm ...**

**Buttercup: And who's he!**

**Bubbles: Buttercup isn't it obvious, Blossom and Brick shared there first real kiss then became older so they can further there love, sigh truly romantic.**

**Buttercup: That's Brick, but that mean's ... EWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Butch+Bommer: WHAT THE HELL is going on here!**

**(The girls and Brick notice Butch and Boomer)**

**Boomer: Wow brick you got taller!**

**Butch+Buttercup: No duh blondie.**

**(Butch and Buttercup avert there eyes toward each other but still don't face one another)**

**Butch: Brick what happened I mean u 2 r teens and not just that humen teens**

**Brick: He's right bloss, look were human **

**Blossom: Do u think we still have our powers?**

**Brick: Wow I hope so hon**

**Boomer: Hon?**

**Butch: Yeah why are u calling Blossom hon?**

**Bubbles: Duh they're going out**

**Butch: EWWWW, u mean as boyfriend girlfriend?**

**Boomer: Im sorry but that's sick man.**


	2. How Long Till They notice?

Hey ppl sorry for the wait I've been super busy but now im back with the next chapter, short as it is lol anyways enjoy if you can

Bubbles: Come on boys I think they make an ultra cute couple.

Buttercup: I think what she's trying to say is lighten up and deal with it boys.

Butch: No way this is so lame.

Boomer: I know I didn't even see it coming.

Butch: You never see anything coming boomer.

Boomer: Hey that's not true I notice whenever your ugly mug is coming.

Butch: Boomer you idiot you've got the same mug as me.

Buttercup: Ok, ok we all agree your both ugly, now the both of you shut up.

Butch: Make us!

Boomer: Yea I mean you can 't kick you sisters boyfriends bothers.

Buttercup: She's dating him not you two so im sure it wont make a difference to her.

Bubbles: I think we should all except it.

Buttercup: You just want to watch them make out and giggle.

Bubbles: Do not!

Buttercup: Yeah you do I mean really Bubbles all you ever do is te he he.

Butch: Even I got to agree that laughs getting old.

Buttercup: Well muwhahaha isn't to hot either.

Butch: Hey I thought this was about bubbles.

Buttercup: Just thought I point out your flaws to well I was at it.

Boomer: Hey guys im getting hungry.

( Boomers stomach growls so loud the whole town hears it)

Buttercup: No really I would of never noticed

( As she was rolling her eyes)

Bubbles: Uh where did Blossom and brick go?

( everyone- O.O)

Boomer: Maybe they were imaginary.

Butch: You idiot that would make us imaginary to.

Boomer: Maybe we are how do we know in a world with so many unanswered questions

Butch: Ok one don't try sounded smart its creepy and two all questions are unanswered to you.

Buttercup: Yeah laughs you probably cant even think up a question.

Bubbles: Awww Buttercup you agree with Butch.

Buttercup: Yeah, yeah whatever, now weren't you saying something about Blossom missing?

Bubbles: Uh yeah but Buttercup Brick is missing to.

Buttercup: So what.

Bubbles: Buttercup if we find him we will find her.

Butch: Wow did you figure that out on your own.

(As he rolls his eyes)

Author: Will Butch and Buttercup just admit they like each other and stop wasting our time, will Bubbles and Boomer get working brains and will they ever find Blossom and Brick, More importantly do they want to be found O.o all of these questions will be answered next chapter.


End file.
